


New Year's Eve 2015

by tenpercentbatteryremaining (Louiseeeee)



Series: The Domestic Series [1]
Category: Aaron Livesy/Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiseeeee/pseuds/tenpercentbatteryremaining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert on New Year's Eve 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve 2015

Aaron sat at the bar in the Woolpack, nursing a beer. He chuckled bitterly to himself, thinking back to where he was this time last year. 

It was New Year’s Eve 2015. In ten minutes it would be 2016, a whole new year of secrets and lies by the looks of things. 

It had been around four months since Robert and Chrissie broke up. They’d had a long talk after it became clear that there was a reason that their wedding kept being pushed back further and further into the distance. That’s as much as Aaron knew- and wanted to know. The only other thing that Aaron  _did_  know was that Chrissie was unaware that Robert had been cheating on her for months. 

Robert claimed that he was going to tell her everything but before he could, Chrissie offered that he could keep his job in her father’s company, and Robert knew that any mention of Aaron and their affair would be certain to have the offer taken away instantly.

Aaron understood why Robert never told her, he really did. Robert loved his job. And anyway, they’d both agreed to have Robert continue to bring in money and build up contacts for a couple of months before they’d come out as a couple.

Unfortunately, that meant that Robert and Aaron still had to sneak around, this time though without the guilt. And things were good between them, really good, Aaron mused to himself as he ran his finger through the condensation on his glass while hiding a smile behind his other hand. Aaron was confident that he knew Robert better than anyone, and vice versa. They could- and would- talk to each other about anything. They were best friends. 

Speaking of best friends, he could see Adam in the corner of the pub, his arm around Victoria. Aaron had noticed them both giving him sympathetic glances for the past half hour. They were the only two in the whole village who knew about him and Robert being together, and they were completely supportive, though right now Aaron was avoiding eye contact with them altogether. 

The reason he was alone on New Year’s Eve instead of with his boyfriend was because Robert had been invited, once again, to Chrissie’s NYE business party. And since he couldn’t tell her that he’d rather be with his boyfriend, Robert had begrudgingly agreed, telling Aaron that he may as well use the opportunity to gain a few more contacts in case he had to get a new job in the upcoming months. 

Aaron sighed. When Robert had said “upcoming months” Aaron’s stomach had plummeted. He’d assumed that it would be a matter of weeks before Robert would come out with everything.  _Months_ , he’d said. 

Aaron knew Robert wanted to be with him, but now he was starting to worry if the thrill of the secret is what kept Robert from walking away. Is that why Robert didn’t want to say anything? The tiny fear of Robert cheating on him is something Aaron will probably always have to deal with, even though he knew Robert’s past didn’t define who he was now. Robert always whispered into his ear when they were lying together that there was something different between them, that he felt like a better person when he was with Aaron. And Aaron believed him, how could he not when he’d noticed that almost a year ago, before Robert could even admit it to himself. 

Yet here Aaron was. Alone. On New Year’s Eve. Again.

*~*~*

Robert stood fidgeting with his shirt collar as he wearily eyed the time. It wasn’t long till 2016 now, just under ten minutes left. His head snapped around and a fake smile plastered on his face when he noticed someone approaching him from the corner of his eye. He’d promised Aaron that he’d at least use the dull party to his advantage.

Robert let his smile falter when he noticed it was only Chrissie coming his way. 

"I’m having deja vu! Were you not standing sulking this time last year as well?" Chrissie joked as she placed her champagne flute on the table that Robert was half leaning against.

"Very funny. It’s a great party though." 

"Don’t bullshit me Robert, you’ve been frowning into space any time I looked over at you the whole night. What is it? Is there somewhere else you’d rather be? You didn’t have to say yes, you know, if there’s somewhere- or someone you’d rather be with."

Robert sighed, if he’d known she wouldn’t ask questions there’s nowhere in hell he’d be here right now. Instead he’d be in Aaron’s bedroom, a bottle of champagne between them, watching the countdown on the crappy little TV in the corner of the room. He’d be happy. 

Something obviously showed on Robert’s face because Chrissie clicked. “Robert! You should have just said to me! It’s been months since you and I broke up, I can handle you dating someone else, especially since…”

"Since what?" Robert was half genuinely interested, half just trying to move the spotlight away from himself. 

"Well, you know Ross?"

"Yeah…" Oh boy, did he.

"Well him and I have been seeing each other, kind of, for a few weeks." 

Robert tried to keep a straight face. He knew in the long run, the true story of the burglary would come out, but he honestly couldn’t find it in him to care. He wasn’t with Chrissie any more and Aaron obviously already knew about it. As long as the police weren’t involved, everything would be all right. He couldn’t help but ask though:

"Even after…?"

Chrissie smiled softly. “Yeah. If anyone had told me this time last year I would have laughed in their face but sometimes…you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

Robert’s thoughts went straight to Aaron. He’d been in love with Aaron for months now. Properly in love, which he now realises is a phrase he’d thrown about too lightly in the past. He’d cheated on everyone he’d been “in love” with in the past, but with Aaron- nope, never going to happen. It was a funny way to word it, but with Aaron, Robert felt he had met his match. Aaron gave as good as he got and there was never a dull moment with him. Those were only two of the many things Robert loved about him. 

The last couple of months they’d gotten so much closer without the weight of the guilt bearing down on them. For the first time in a long time, Robert felt like he had a best friend again. 

Robert’s face fell slightly- hopefully not enough that Chrissie would notice- at the thought of Aaron sitting alone, in the pub probably. He wished that he could be there with him, holding his hand among all their closest friends and family and kissing at the end of the countdown but…

But  _what_? 

Why was he staying here and moping while his boyfriend was doing the same. Why stay here when he could fix that? 

Robert knew he was the only one standing between them telling everyone. He wanted to give enough time for Chrissie to not immediately jump to the conclusion that he’d been cheating on her, and in case she did, he’d wanted the time to gain a few contacts which, as he glanced around the room, Robert felt confident he had done.

What was he waiting for?

"You know what, there is someone I have to be with." he told Chrissie as he hurriedly placed his glass down on the table and quickly grabbed his coat from the chair beside him. Chrissie’s face lit up and he was surprised to feel a small amount of comfort at the fact that she wasn’t upset. 

"Well whomever she is, I hope you’ve found someone who finally makes you happy, Robert."

Robert was just about to turn and head towards the door but he stopped.

He looked Chrissie in the eye and said to her quietly “He does.” before continuing towards the door.

As Robert fiddled around in his pocket for his car keys, running towards his car he felt a smile grow on his face at the relief of finally telling someone..

Robert eyed the clock on his car as he drove as quick as he could down the empty road towards the pub.

11:58

11:58

11:58

11:59

_Shit._

Praying he would make it in time, Robert directed his car into the first available parking spot and rushed out of the car and towards the front door to the pub, throwing the door open. 

The first thing he saw was the back of Aaron’s head as he sat with his back to Robert, running his thumb around the lip of his nearly empty glass. The sound of Chas starting the ten second countdown pulled him from his thoughts and Robert rushed towards Aaron, making it to his side in only two steps. 

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"Aaron."

"EIGHT!"

Aaron whipped around at the sound of his name and almost fell off his stool at the sight of Robert standing behind him.

"SEVEN!"

"Robert? What are you-" 

"SIX!"

"Shh, shh, I’ll explain everything in a minute." 

"FIVE!"

Aaron had no idea what to do, so Robert took the lead by pulling him up from the stool and placing his hands on either side of Aaron’s face.

"FOUR!"

By now a they’d caught a few people’s attention and heads were starting to turn.

"THREE!"

"I was miserable at that party thinking to myself, why I am I here when I could be with the love of my life?"

"TWO!"

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

"Happy New Year, Aaron." Robert whispered before pulling Aaron closer and kissing him with all that he had, in front of the full pub. 

Aaron kissed back as best as he could, but the smile that was determined to be on his face had different ideas. Eventually, he surrendered to resting his forehead against Robert’s, who’s hands were now resting in their usual spot on Aaron’s waist. 

"I love you too." 

Robert heard the whispered words from the man in front of him, and all worries that he had about revealing their relationship disappeared. He never thought he could feel this happy.

As they started to tune back into their surroundings, they realised that they could hear whooping and wolf-whistling from the two idiots they called friends at the back of the pub. 

Looking around the pub at the shocked faces (and the two smug faces), Aaron was glad to note that no one looked like they were about to start a riot. His eyes found Robert again who, to his surprise, was already looking back at him. Aaron was so pleased to see that Robert looked relaxed and happy. The expression Aaron saw on Robert’s face was something that he’d rarely seen on his boyfriend’s face.

He looked content.  

Aaron started to lean in towards Robert again, thinking that nothing could ruin this moment.

"AARON?!" 

Robert and Aaron froze half an inch away from the other’s lips. Aaron started to smirk as Robert’s eyes grew wider.

Time to face his mother.


End file.
